Problem: If $x \bigtriangleup y = 2x^{2}+y^{2}$ and $x \circledcirc y = 7x-y$, find $(0 \bigtriangleup 1) \circledcirc -2$.
Solution: First, find $0 \bigtriangleup 1$ $ 0 \bigtriangleup 1 = 2(0^{2})+1^{2}$ $ \hphantom{0 \bigtriangleup 1} = 1$ Now, find $1 \circledcirc -2$ $ 1 \circledcirc -2 = (7)(1)-(-2)$ $ \hphantom{1 \circledcirc -2} = 9$.